


How Will I Know?

by starfreak23



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hannibal is surprisong, M/M, shower, singing in the hsower, will is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfreak23/pseuds/starfreak23
Summary: A taste of domesticity. Hannibal sings in the shower, Will finds this to be a curious thing and checks it out. After or before the fall, it can be read as either. Its been a while since I've written a summary to post something, sorry.





	

Singing in the shower is not something that most people expect from Hannibal Lecter. Quite on the contrary. In fact, most people would assume that, if he listened to music in the shower at all, he would listen to an aria or some wort of opera as he does when he prepares meals. What Will Graham was not expecting when he woke up after one of their first nights together, was to hear a familiar pop song sung in a rough bass voice accompanying the sound of running water.

He sat up in bed, the sheets gathering at his naked waist and his skin prickling with goose pimples from sudden exposure to the cold. His hair was a mess, his usually pale skin was probably covered in slowly purpling bruises on his throat and hips, and he knew it would be painful to walk when he stood, but he was content to sit and listen, trying to pick out the song. The song was soft and mournful, but the melody was eerily familiar as it rumbled through the bathroom and whispered into the bedroom.

It was strange, his voice was not as even and melodious as his fingers turned the air when he played Theremin, nor the structured yet beautiful tone of the harpsichord. Instead, his singing voice was taught, as if he was putting thought into keeping his voice even and not cracking, but pleasantly deep and softly rumbling through the tiled room of the bathroom.

William whimpered softly as he stood, regretting the pain, but not the pleasure that caused it, and slowly made his way to the bathroom door to listen closer to see if he made out words. Standing was more painful than actually walking, and getting the hang of it once again became easier with every step.  At the door, he finally made out lyrics, drawing a state of shock out of the man.

“How will I know if he really loves me, I say a prayer with every heartbeat, I fall in love whenever we meet-” He had changed the song to be slow, mournful even, pleading with an invisible entity for a sign of love from the mysterious “He.” Will could almost hear the chords of the piano behind him, the sound of the water washing away and sounding heartbreaking.

He opened the door slowly and watched the man that had slowly become his lover through the fogged glass of the shower door, long slender fingers running through his hair as he rinsed the soap from his silvery blonde locks, eyes screwed shut to protect them as he sang, pouring his heart into every lyric.

Will let himself sing the second part of the chorus, closing his eyes so he wouldn't see Hannibal’s reaction “How will I know if he's thinking of me? I try to phone but I'm too shy, Can't speak… Falling in love is so bittersweet, this love is strong why do I feel weak.” Will was closer to a tenor when he sang, though he spoke low and rough, it was more melodious than Hannibal’s. He let his eyes flutter open to find the slightly seductive and adoring gaze of his gentleman through the arch of the now open shower door.

He took the hand offered to him and stepped across the threshold into the warm embrace of the slightly larger man. He let his forehead settle in Hannibal’s throat and sighed happily as his lover intertwined one hand his and put the other on his hip, as if they were dancing quietly, swaying him back and forth as he continued the song to its finish under warm water like summer rain.

Will looked up at him with a smile when he has finally done “That was wonderful,” he murmured happily

Hannibal chuckled softly and murmured “You have discovered my biggest secret, now you must die” And brought him closer in a loving embrace.

Will laughed quietly until there was nothing but comfortable silence between the lovers, until Will looked up. “I can answer your question.”

“What question, my dear?” Hannibal asked, looking down at him.

“How would you know if he really loved you?” Will asked again quietly and then kissed his lover, deeply and slowly, his hands slowly climbing into Hannibal hair, making the Lithuanian melt into his embrace. “He does” he murmured as they separated for air.

Hannibal grinned and bent his knees to hoist Will up and wrap the younger man’s legs around his waist, gently pinning him to the wall, making him moan. “And, I love him in return.” And with that, he kissed his lover with all the passion in his heart.


End file.
